Claws
by WynterVivaldi
Summary: Adam x Blake. Quick sketch of what happened in between the Black trailer from Adam POV and after the RWBY S1 from both POV. T for heavily!implied sex.


**HI GUYS.**

**So I wrote this for a really really good friend of mine IRL but decided to share it here owo**

**It's because they are so shippable y'know. Anyways the thing is that I'm like spazzing over the fact that tomorrow is Chinese New Year eve and school ends early and YAY slackathon time~**

**So annoyed though that I've HAD to have CCA until 7 today UGH. FUYUKAI DESU YO.**

* * *

Claws, and a whirlwind of black. His last command to her of move, striking him and his memories like the painful blow he dealt to the rest of the people was. The rest of the people, damn them all didn't matter anyway. He set up the charges to transport the Dust away, before bidding farewell as the clock ticked to blow the train to nothing. His feet touched the grass as he adjusted the mask covering his eyes, staring into the distance of black nothingness. Why did he bother? The indelible warmth beside him had faded almost into nothingness and was but a sliver of memories as he grasped the hilt of his sword, heaving a sigh. The past didn't matter, the lives destroyed today didn't matter at all. He would just begin again.

Couldn't he? Like he'd always done. It was simple, just picking up the pieces of a shattered life. Like how he'd come to join the White Fang, except this time he would be running from them to find his life.

Blake.

The name rolled off his tongue like a familiar, the syllables as if it was his best friend. No, she wasn't only his best friend, but his lover. Adam could still feel her soft curves in his hands, from when he had briefly held her earlier.

Damn.

He drove the heel of his foot into the ground, letting out a soft growl.

Blake. He would find her. Where could she have gone? The train tracks led to almost nowhere. He began to trek, back the way they had come, following the tracks, following the yellowed grass. Blake had left traces, traces of her along the roads. The doll he had given her, the necklace…he soon realized she only kept one thing—a notebook he gave her.

With photos of them both. Procuring a similar notebook, he leafed through the pages, slowly and painfully. The pages were yellowed, stuck to each other, with apple juice on the corners from the each times they had eaten the apples. Dirt, grime, streaked over the corners as he remembered when they had pasted each memory to the small book. Blake's book contained the books she had successfully stolen, the little, headstrong girl had grown into a bookworm under his charge.

The days of walking and running were endless, constantly stealing and hiding. The night cloaked him as it always did, until he reached Vale. His empty, blackness couldn't tell him he had reached it, but the feline sense of Blake nearby tingled, leaving him with an indelible sense of trepidation.

Her cold, orange eyes, luminous as they washed over his skin in care. How he wished he could take back the cold words, and hand out apples to the boys now like a retarded clown. His senses pivoted towards a building, a town of sorts, where he felt her strongly. Instinctively, coldly, he surged forth, keeping to the shadows, leaping over buildings without a care in the world.

Blake Belladonna. I will find you.

xXx

Blake perched at the window, even though she was supposed to already be asleep. Her senses swept over her with a sense of déjà vu, a memory.

"Sun?" The half monkey stood slightly below her, beckoning. Her body flipped itself over the ledge effortlessly, slipping out. The monkey-boy chortled, pointing to the darkness in front of him in the alley below, before running off.

xXx

Words were useless, words were redundant as lips crashed onto each other with the barest minimum of explanations. Absence made the heart grow fonder, and with each passing day that Blake had tried to forget she found herself flipping back to the last page, where the sketch of an apple and its core, with a half bitten worm stuck out. The cool night air washed over them as she shuddered, the feeling of being filled entering her again. She let out a slow, shaky sigh as hands began to speak, speak volumes of longing and misery at their race of fauna. Inhibitions shed under the cover of night, she could finally breathe again.

xXx

Who even bothered about the fact that the night was waning? Who even cared anyway? The school was useless anyway, useless in the presence of Adam.

"You've changed." She whispered, her voice small and tiny as she rested her head against his chest, clutching at the red shirt he often wore, holding up to her chest, the only thing separating the both of them as she moved, hearing Adam groan as she shifted her warmth over him.

"It's been a month, Blake. I've had time to think," he said, combing through her hair, which fell like a waterfall over her shoulders.

"Would you be enrolling then?"

Adam shook his head slowly. Why would he? It was but potential suicide. The principal would expel them both as former members of the White Fang, hardly a place for faunas. After all, the principal was human too. Blake sighed, leaning into him.

xXx

Separation was a painful yet bittersweet experience as they watched the crack of dawn break in its full glory, washing over the land like the glow that Blake felt radiating from her as she touched her lips with a certain finality to Adam's.

"You…won't go back will you?" she asked, shifting her golden eyes. He shook his head, smiling softly at her as he reached forth to ruffle her hair, to which she purred softly.

Seeing thus, she catapulted herself onto the roofs, slipping into her room before Yang or Ruby would come to wake her up…

"Blake!"

Pretending to slowly awaken, she slowly dragged herself to the window, only to see a small shower of red petals, red rain, as if only for her…

_Scatter, in the burning throes of fiery passion, the explosion around you yourself, as the consuming fire that leeches into the very vein of my soul and my heart, the very memento of my blackest existence, my little black cat._

* * *

**Thank you for reading 3 **


End file.
